falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Robobrain (Fallout 4)
Servomech robobrain Integrated robobrain Cybermech robobrain Quantum robobrain |location =The Commonwealth The Island |dialogue =DLC01DialogueRobobrain.txt }} Robobrains are a type of robot mentioned in Fallout 4. They physically appear in the game in the add-ons Automatron and Far Harbor. Robobrains can then be encountered in the Commonwealth and on The Island, respectively. Background In Automatron, robobrains are the lieutenants of the Mechanist's robot army. Characteristics Specifications Unlike in previous Fallout games, the robobrain from Fallout 4 appears to have a built-in eye in front of the brain. Gameplay attributes Variants Robobrain The basic variant is the weakest and most common robobrain, with one of the manipulators replaced with a Tesla coil that fires an electrical discharge that arcs between targets. All robobrains are capable of a "mesmetron" attack that looks similar to the blast from a Gamma Gun. This blast is blue in color, staggers the player character and makes them black out briefly upon contact with the blast. Mesmetron blasts increase in frequency the more difficult the robobrain encountered. |level =15 |perception =5 |hp =160 |dt = |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Fusion cell * }} Servomech robobrain An improved version of the basic robobrain, the most notable feature being an increase in health. |level =22 |perception =5 |hp =190 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* Radar beacon * }} Integrated robobrain A stronger and more robust variant of the original robobrain, with increased health pool and damage resistance. |level =32 |perception =5 |hp =260 |dt = |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* * }} Cybermech robobrain This version of robobrain is the second most powerful variant. Cybermechs come equipped with their standard claw for melee, but an abnormally powerful robot modification, the unstable Gatling laser. Besides this change in weaponry, some kind of robot armor, perhaps primal plates, have been added to reinforce the chassis of the robobrain. This version of robobrain has a 150 point boost in health over the integrated robobrain, and is fully capable of rotating its torso independently of its treads, leaving almost no way to flank it. It may also strafe the player character with its rotating torso and treads, leaving stationary combat ill-advised. |level =42 |perception =5 |hp =500 |dt = |dr =90 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* * }} Quantum robobrain The most deadly version of robobrain built by the Mechanist. The Quantum Robobrain has been highly modified with hydraulic armor, making damaging limbs or destruction of the robot nigh impossible without heavy weaponry. Additionally, Quantum Robobrains are capable of tactics such as basic cover systems and high-speed strafing. They are more accurate with their Unstable Gatling Laser than their Cybermech counterparts, and the frequency of the mesmetron attacks leaves the player character almost completely blind. This foe is cunning, cruel, and leaves almost nowhere to hide from their unending assault. |level =52+ |perception =5 |hp =515+ |dt = |dr =110 |er =70 |xp =32 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 = |attack2 = |items =* * }} Notable robobrains * Jezebel * Bert Riggs * Julianna Riggs * Ezra Parker * Gilda Broscoe * Keith McKinney * Santiago Avida Notes * A robobrain wearing a bridal circlet appears on the cover of Live & Love issue #9. * Robobrains with an IQ below 80 were considered defective and disposed of at the robotics disposal ground.Robotics disposal ground terminal entries * There is a slight inconsistency regarding robobrains in the Far Harbor and Automatron add-ons; the ones found on the Island are considerably shorter than their "cousins" encountered in the Commonwealth. This is especially evident if the Survivor enters Vault 118 with a robobrain companion made from the robot workbench. However, a likely explanation is that the robobrains of Vault 118 are custom models built specifically for the vault dwellers, and would thus differ from the mass-produced models seen elsewhere. Appearances Robobrains are mentioned in Fallout 4 and appear in its add-ons Automatron and Far Harbor. Gallery FO4 Live & Love IMR.png|A robobrain on the cover of Live & Love RobobrainLoadingScreen.png|A robobrain as seen in the loading screen hints References Category:Automatron robots and computers Category:Far Harbor robots and computers